1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) telecommunications and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a digital AGC in a radio-frequency (RF) receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing market penetration of wireless communications or simply, wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, radios, global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) receivers/transceivers, and the like, is generally premised on reducing costs associated with deployment of such devices while maintaining or improving performance and/or adding features thereto. One way to accomplish this task is to continually improve upon the devices' components that perform electronic functions for wireless communications. For example, through continuous improvement of such components, newer generations of such wireless devices are routinely deployed in smaller packages with more processing power and lower power consumption, yet cost less than their earlier counterparts.
One way to lower cost and improve performance is to use digital circuitry in substantially all of the subcomponents of a receiver. Digital circuits can be formed on a single substrate or a small number of substrates within an integrated circuit package that allow for improved power consumption as well as processing power. Such receivers are capable of receiving signals at very low signal strengths as well as providing digital signal processing in a single receiver integrated circuit. Although most components within a digital receiver are digital in nature, certain components operate in the analog domain. Such components include, for example, a low-noise amplifier to amplify RF signals, a mixer circuit to down-convert the RF signals, and automatic gain control circuit to control the dynamic range of the receiver. To improve receiver performance, it is desirable to utilize a digital circuit in as many subcomponents of a receiver as possible.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for providing a digital automatic gain control within an RF receiver.